It has been common practice for many years to carry golf clubs in a special bag designed for that purpose; these well-known golf club bags have always been provided with a shoulder strap, so that they could be supported on one shoulder, while the golfer (or his caddy) walked from one spot to another on the golf course.
Two events have taken place during the last few years to change the method of carrying the bag. First of all, it has become more difficult to hire a caddy at a reasonable cost. Secondly, orthopedic physicians have advised that carrying a heavy bag on one side of the body can damage the bones and muscles of the back. In addition, golfers are using more clubs and accessories than they did in past years. All of these factors have encouraged the use of the so-called "golf cart", which is small motorized vehicle that is now usually designed to carry two golfers and to provide a platform or rack at the rear for the bags.
While the practice of carrying the golf club bag on a golf cart is certainly convenient, it does present some problems. When a conventional golf club bag is carried on a golf cart, the small irons are positioned in such a way that it is difficult for the golfer to identify and select a suitable club when he dismounts from the cart and approaches his golf bag at the back of the cart. This difficulty is not only exasperating to the golfer, but also tends to slow down the play. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a golf club bag that, when carried on golf cart, facilitates the selection of a suitable club.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a golf club bag that has functional compartments that are arranged in such a way to be readily available when the bag is carried on a golf cart.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf club bag that is aesthetically pleasing in appearance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a golf club bag which is simple and rugged in construction, which can be easily manufactured from inexpensive materials, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf bag that allows the clubs to be readily identified and facilitates the selection of a desired club, thus speeding up golf play.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.